onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ope Ope no Mi
The Ope Ope no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. "Ope" comes from the word "operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. This fruit was eaten by Trafalgar Law. Its power was first seen during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but was not given a name or explained in any way until the Punk Hazard Arc. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Op-Op Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Ope Ope no Mi allows the user to manipulate everything within a specific area, such as people, cannonballs, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size, and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch personalities. From its appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as now his Room covers a much larger area than it did before. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). In other words, he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. Apparently, victims with Fruit powers still retain said abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. It also seems that he can switch people's places in his "Room", as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista in the anime. A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks and also cannot walk without canceling out his Room. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. In addition, Smoker also strongly implied that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some resistance. Other than this, the Ope Ope no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Law typically uses his devil fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his nodachi a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can strike targets from afar. Law used his power to turn the people on Punk Hazard into centaurs. The Ope Ope No Mi makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he is practically at full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista alongside Eustass Kid. What this technique is has yet to be determined, though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. The techniques using this Devil Fruit's powers are as follows. * : law's signature technique. Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. * : Within the space created from Room, Law can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates, Law showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as personalities (taking on the form of a cartoon heart), effectively putting one person in another's body, though before he can do this he needs to strike the opponent in his usual mannner. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks. * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and part of the river it was in, into the air. * : Law scans people inside his Room with a sweeping motion and is capable of locating and switching the place of anything on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. It was first used to steal all the Den Den Mushi from a group of G-5 Marines. * : Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly off their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably renders the victim incapable of going on in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it doesn't seem to kill the victim. It was first seen being used on Smoker. Video Game-only Attacks * : A technique only in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Law uses a secret technique with this name. In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times. References Site Navigation ca:Ope Ope no Mi it:Ope Ope Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia